Kindergarden That Never Was
by HalloweenGuardian
Summary: Not a creative title, or story, but I started a high school one then thought "hey, a kindergarden one would be cute" so yeah... yay!
1. First day!

**So, Kindergarten… because others **_**totally**_** haven't thought of this…**

**It's cute though :3**

"Alright kids, please, settle down." Xemnas sighed as the little kids continued to do what they had been doing. A little girl with blonde hair was terrorizing a little boy with what looked like a mullet. And a red-headed child was laughing at the two.

"Children, if you don't calm down, you will face the wall during recess."

There was instant control within the room. The kids sat down in their seats, and hushed each other.

"That's better. Now, today we will be learning how to count to ten."

The little boy with the mullet raised his hand, bouncing in his seat.

"Yes…" Xemnas looked down at his seating chart. "Demyx?"

"I can count to ten!"

"Really? Well, why don't you demonstrate?"

The young boy stood up and started.

"One, two, three, five, seven, four, six, nine, eight, ten!" He beamed at the teacher, who just gave him a look.

"I don't know who taught you your numbers, but they were wrong."

Demyx's face fell, and then he glared over at Axel, who was laughing at him

"Axel, you lied to me!"

"You actually thought I could count to ten? I'm six! I don't even know the alphabet."

Demyx was about to cry when a slightly lighter red-headed child went over and hugged him. Demyx instantly stopped and hugged him back.

"Lexaeus, please return to your seat. Now, we will start with the number one-"

"Mr. Xemnas, what about the number zero?" A blue haired child asked, raising his hand.

"We shall not being worrying about that today… Zexion." The teacher said, once again checking the seating chart. The young boy looked crestfallen, but Xemnas figured he'd get over it.

"Does anyone, besides Demyx, know what comes after one?"

Zexion and another boy with long blonde hair were the only ones that raised their hands.

"Let's try… Vexen. Why don't you answer."

The boy lowered his hand before answering with complete certainty. "The number two comes after the number one."

"Very good. And after two?"

This continued for the next ten minutes until all the students proved that they had memorized the numbers in their correct order.

"Here's an idea. I will give you all numbers. That way it makes it easier for you to remember. And we can make it into a little game. Does that sound fun?"

The whole room erupted into "yeah"s and "awesome"s.

"Alright, so since I'm the teacher, I shall be number one." He looked down at the chart and called randomly to students and gave them numbers. "Vexen, you shall be number four. Axel, you shall be eight. Demyx, nine. Xigbar, two. Saix, seven. Lexaeus, five. Xaldin, three. Luxord, ten. And Zexion, you will be number six." Looking around the room, Xemnas realized he had more than ten students so he decided to give them higher numbers.

"Now, you guys don't have to memorize the numbers higher than ten, but if you do, you will receive extra credit." The class murmured excitedly. "So, Marluxia, you will be eleven, Xion, fourteen, Larxene, twelve, and Roxas, you will be thirteen."

He looked around the room, smiling. "So, now that we have that done, let's go to the alphabet. We will continue with numbers tomorrow."

Then end of the day came quickly, quicker than the kids wanted. They all grudgingly all said good-bye to each other and their new favorite teacher. Xemnas waved as the bus pulled away and slowly closed the school's doors, smiling at the fact that the day had gone so very well…

**So, I may continue this, if you people like it enough. If not, this will be it. Just a cute short story. So if you want it to continue, please, for the love of the God you believe (or don't believe) in, **_**REVIEW!**_


	2. New arrivals

** Alright, so people want it continued… I'm a woman of the people, so I shall give you what you want. More story! :D**

It had been a week since the students had started school, and so far everything was going great. True, Xemnas had to admit, there were a few problems. Axel kept terrorizing Demyx, and he didn't get along with Larxene, Marluxia seemed to like only pink, girly things, and Luxord was always betting the other kids out of their lunch money. But besides that, everything was going ok. Until he got the news from the higher-ups.

"We're getting three new students? A week in? Who transfers a week in?" He sighed and deleted the e-mail. It was a Sunday, and the new students were starting tomorrow. He had no time to prepare what-so-freakin'-ever. He decided that it was better to stress about it later (like, after he had had his morning coffee.)

"Everyone, we have some exciting news!" Xemnas waited for all the children to be quiet before going on. "We have three brand new students with us today. Sora, who I believe is Roxas' cousin." Roxas and Sora nodded, confirming his theory. "And we also have Riku and Kairi. Would you two like to say hello?"

Riku just stood with his arms crossed against his chest, pouting, while Kairi hid behind Xemnas' legs.

"Alright, maybe not… please everyone; let's go sit in a circle. It's time for 'future talk'." Most parents didn't approve of this segment of the school day because they believed it gave the children false hope about their future. Xemnas just thought it was fun to see what the children thought beyond what color to use for their "My Little Pony" coloring books.

"Today we will start with Zexion. What do you want to be when you grow up?

"I want to be a librarian." The young boy said quietly.

Axel scoffed and said "That's such a boring job."

"Axel, do not interrupt, or you will go to the time-out corner." Xemnas turned back to Zexion, who was glowering at the redhead. "Why is it you want to be a librarian, Zexion?"

"Because he's a nerd." Whispered Axel.

"One more warning, and then you _are _in the time-out corner."

Axel snickered, but said no more.

"I want to be a librarian because I really like books." Zexion said, answering the teacher's question.

"Books are a very good thing to like. Now, Larxene, what about you?"

"I want to be an electrician."

"Well, that's… outside the box… Why exactly?"

"I love lightning, but since there isn't a profession in that, electrician seemed like an okay job."

"Right… Saix?"

"A dog trainer."

"Good, good. And you Luxord?"

"I want to work at some casino, any casino."

Xemnas just stared at him. "How do you know what a casino even _is_?"

Luxord smiled. "My dad is a champion poker player. He took me to one last year."

Everyone turned to him.

"Oh, no way!"

"You're so lucky!"

"Did you get to play any slot machines?"

Xemnas sighed. "Children, children, please! It's time to listen, not to talk, ok?"

Everyone eventually quieted down, although it took a little more time than Xemnas would've liked.

"So, Vexen?"

"A scientist of some sort."

"Awesome, that's good. We need more of those. I'm slightly afraid to ask, but, Axel?"

"A fireman!"

"Oh, that's good. Not exactly safe…" He muttered. "But good."

"It's so I can put out the fires mom says I start."

Xemnas just shook his head. "Moving on… Xion?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet…"

"That's ok, you have _plenty_ of time."

"Really?"

"Yes, at least twelve more years."

"Wow, we'll be old." Axel said. "Not as old as you, Professor. But old…"

Xemnas, being a kind teacher, decided to ignore his comment and keep going.

"Marluxia?"

"I want to be a botanist."

"That's a big word." Demyx declared loudly. "What does it mean?"

"It means I will be a scientist who works with plants."

"Oh, cool." Demyx said, smiling.

"Well, what about you, Demyx?" Xemnas asked. "What do you want to be?"

"Oh, anything that will have me in or around the water a lot. Preferably the ocean, but a lake would be nice as well."

"That's cool. Lexaeus?"

"Something to do with the earth."

"Very Zen, I like it. Riku?"

"A Rock star." All the kids "ooh"ed at his comment, but they didn't care enough to go any further than that.

"Xigbar?"

"Either a pirate or an astronaut."

"Or you could be a pirate astronaut that steals aliens' booty." Roxas chimed in. Xigbar high-fived him, but Xemnas silenced them before a ruckus could start.

"Roxas, how about you?"

"Probably do what my father does. He's a locksmith."

"Keys…" (Of course…)

"If not me, then Sora. One of us has to do it."

"Better you than me, Roxas. I want to travel the world. That'll be my job."

Axel laughed. "That's not a job, stupid, that's a hobby." Sora stuck his tongue out at him. Xemnas sighed again.

"Axel, please, just, stop talking."

"Sure." He said, but Xemnas didn't believe him.

"Kairi?"

"I want to be a fashion designer."

"You need to _hire_ a fashion designer." Riku snickered. Kairi just rolled her eyes at him.

"Last but not least, Xaldin. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"An airplane driver!" He said excitedly.

"You mean a pilot?"

"Yeah, that thing. I love being up in the air!" He smiled broadly, his eyes shifting to a far off dream. Xemnas nodded. He opened his mouth to say more when the recess bell rang.

"Okay everybody, after recess, we will go back to the alphabet, since some of you still don't seem to get that there are twenty-_six _letters, not twenty-_seven_. Axel, I've told you, pie is _not a letter_."

**Yay, another chapter! It's kinda crappy, but I thought it'd be cool to show that they have dreams. I tried to stick with their elements, but it's kinda harder then it sounds… anyway, review please! I need at least five to keep going! :D**


	3. La Guerra de la Comida

**Third chapter! Enjoy. Btw, this concept is in thanks to **_KeybladeNinja7. _**Thank you for the idea. :D**

It was lunch time at Oblivion Elementary school. Everyone had their food, and was hanging out with their friends. Everything was peaceful. Then, Axel had to go and open his mouth.

"Hey Zexion, why are you such a boring person?"

"I am _not _boring, Axel." Zexion was trying really hard to look mad, but everyone could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Demyx ran over to him, put an arm around his shoulders, and turned to glare at Axel.

"You're such a jerk, Axel."

"Oh, I'm hurt by your words." He said sarcastically, laughing along with Marluxia and Larxene.

"Stop making fun of people, or I'll- -"

"You'll what? Tell on me?"

"No. I'll do this!" With one swing of his arm, Demyx threw his half-eaten (as in the cream was exposed) whoopi pie right into Axel's face. There was complete silence for three mili-seconds.

"Ooh, Demyx… what did you do?" Luxord asked, leaning over to whisper in the shorter boy's ear.

Demyx, however, just stood his ground. "It's time he got what he desserts!"  
"I think you mean 'what he _deserves_'."

"Thank you Zexion."

Axel wiped the cream off his face, he green eyes blazing with fury that even a grown man would be afraid of.

"You'll pay for that, mullet-head!" He grabbed the first thing he hand could grab, which happened to be a bowl of cold mac n' cheese. He three a handful of it at Demyx, but the boy was quicker than Axel would've thought and the cold noodles hit Xion in the face instead.

"You jerk, you made her cry!" Roxas yelled. He threw a carrot, but his aim was terrible and it bounced off of Marluxia's head. Soon, a riot started within the small lunchroom.

Saix was hit in the face with a piece of suspiciously slimy pizza, while Xaldin got pudding in his hair. Larxene received a spaghetti facial, and Riku got apple juice all over him, thanks to Sora. (Sora didn't seem to realize that they were on the same "team".)

Xemnas suddenly came running out of his office, and stared at the war that was going on around him.

"CHILDREN!" He shouted, his voice bouncing off the ceiling, making it sound like there were five of him. There was instant silence.

"_What_ has gotten _into _you?" Xemnas demanded. Everyone looked down at the floor, trying not to make eye contact.

"Zexion, is that a fruit by the foot wrapped around your head?"

The young boy just nodded, sadly pulling the sticky food from his hair, where bits clung to the blue layers.

"I am ashamed of all of you. None of you will go to recess for the rest of the week. Is that clear?"

The students all solemnly nodded, looking either angrily at each other, or sadly at the floor.

"Now." Xemnas huffed. "It's naptime. Everyone go to their cots. You are not to say a word to each other, is _that_ clear?" He asked, staring directly at Axel.

"Don't look at me, Demyx started it!"

Demyx was about to yell at him when Xemnas held up his hands.

"I don't _care_ who started it. I'm _ending _it. Now, go. To. Your. Cots."

The children marched into the room, and went to their assigned cots, not even daring to whisper to each other what an awesome time they had actually had.

** Good behaved children never make the history books. :D Hope you guys enjoyed it. Kinda short. But, whatever. **_**Review!**_


	4. Dress up sorta

**Another chapter. I'm not exactly sure how much more I can think of to make this story longer. So, if you have any ideas, run them by me. I'd **_**love**_** to hear them.**

It was finally Monday, and the kids were back to recess. It was awesome for them. The newest girl, Namine, sat with Roxas, and was showing him something in a sketch book. The other kids thought she was a little weird, but they decided she was ok.

After recess, the children went back into their classroom to see Xemnas setting up something.

"Teach, what'cha doin'?" Axel asked, as the children sat down in the chairs with their names on cards.

"We're playing a little game. We're going to act out each other. Open up your cards."

The children did as they were told and looked totally confused.

"Mine says Sora." Roxas said, looking up at the teacher.

"That means your going to act out as what you think Sora is like. But don't make fun of each other, ok?" Xemnas asked, looking directly at Axel.

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, Kairi, why don't you start? Who did you get?"

She opened her card, and made a face.

"I got Xigbar."

"Alright, you can start whenever you like."

She stood up, went to the middle of the circle and started.

"Yarr, maties! Let's go get the booty!" She turned to Xigbar, who was laughing.

"Oh, that was funny. My turn!" He said, standing up and taking her place. "I got Axel."

He put on an angry face. "Don't mess with me because I'm a tough guy."

Axel smirked in a "hell yeah" expression.

"Axel?"

He stood up and opened his card. "I think I'm tough, when I'm really not, and my name means the ground." He looked over his shoulder at Riku, who was glaring at him. "Oh cheer up, Rocky. You get to go next."

Riku stood up and (somehow) loomed over the red-head.

"Don't. Call. Me. Rocky."

Xemnas intervened at this point and pushed the two boys apart.

"Okay, this is obviously failing. I think we should do something else now." He looked up at the clock and sighed with relief. "The bell is going to ring soon. Everyone get ready for the bus."

**Yeah, crap I know. I can't think of what to do…. D: Help?**


End file.
